Kirby's Hat Adventure
by SmashWriter
Summary: Kirby, a curious Star Hero want to play, but most are busy with new fighters. He decide to peek around and become interest with hats. What's his plan with hats and abilities? Contain cuteness.
1. Mario

**I do not OWN Nintendo.**

It was like any other day. Though, what is indeed a pleasure for newcomers and new style.

Smashers are busy entering arena and greet fresh recruitment from multiple series. Especially Isabelle from Animal Crossing is cheerful than ever.

The hallway was silent. Looking at the door, a emblem center on was shaped like a Super Star and labeled 'Mario and Luigi' engraved on the door.

Inside Mario and Luigi room, the plumbers hero shared room together. Siblings of course but split beds for each and personal bubble. And have manners to occupy and organize the dorm. But not one presence of the Mario brothers in sight. Until, the door knob started shaking, as if struggling to grasp it. The door open and a tiny screeching and pop the head in was Kirby.

Contemplating the room, he stepped in. His first approach was standing tall, storage of Mario belongings. He tiptoeing to Mario's wooden beige wardrobe, open bottom shelf first. It was filled with snacks, Power-Up, and a Hammer. For a hungry customer, he inhale all within seconds, it was mesmerizing for the Pink Warrior and he puffed up like a balloon and swallow. And back to his feasible size.

Pushing the bottom shelf to its place, he sustain to the center shelf. Red and blue overalls, pairs of work shoe, socks pulled up together, white pure gloves, shiny badges, trimmer, come, and a frame of Mario himself beside his Dearing Brother Luigi.

Kirby slid the shelf back and forth the top shelf. Although his height, he couldn't reach the high shelf. He inhale, and float to ascend upward. Landed on top of the wardrobe, he exhaled and start digging.

Jackpot!

He got a Mario hat! Behind him was a mirror, Kirby rested Mario's Hat above his sphere head of his and observe the reflection. Mario had to retire his hat for Cappy on this tournament.

Kirby motioned to be like Mario. And jumping, coming out his mouth saying 'Hop' by doing the pose of Mario in his adventure. Then posing into Mario Clear stage by spinning and lift the hat. Kirby smile at the mirror.

"Hiii!" he greeted himself and waving with a bright smile.

Kirby is delighted with the hat he 'borrowed' and planning to gather an interest collection of hats. Now on to the next room.

Without thinking, he was too distracted by his beauty of the new hat and fell off the high shelf. Face planted on soft carpet and soft splat and hat jump off him when connected on the floor.

Rose from the ground, use his petite arm and lightly rub his facial to cleanse off particles. Crawl back to his feet, snatch the hat from the ground and race off.


	2. Link

**Sure will, I will make it a little longer. Kirby talk little as he speak and certain fighters.** **Really depends on fighters** **hats and abilities.** **I update if I have free time.**

 **I do not OWN Nintendo.**

Mid afternoon, precisely 2 in the afternoon, The Breath of the Wild Link pull up his sock, flattening wrinkles linger on his sky blue shirt, and pull out a hairband, glancing at himself in the mirror. Attempting to tie his short cut hair so it will not be burden during battle. When he make a last knot and done. Link let out a slight smile and nodded to himself. He is ready.

 _Knock knock_

"Link," a lovely young voice appeared behind the door.

Link look to the direction toward the door, recognized the voice immediately, he lift up his arms to sniff both his pits and held a hand hover his mouth to analyze his breath, checking freshness then walk up to the door and open.

"Oh, there you are." It was Princess Zelda. The glamorous woman has a goddess smile; in return, Link grinned.

"So," Zelda began "are you going to join before your battle?"

Link thought he has scheduled a battle against a new formidable fighter: Ken today, but Princess Zelda has invited him. Unpredicted what was her invitation, he tilt his head puzzled.

"Have some tea with newcomers. The Princesses has settle tea left on table for us and meeting with the original twelve fighters." Zelda insisted, grab a hold of Link's arm and pull him out of his home.

Link had second thought, he wasn't much fan of tea or fancy meals. Bound on hunting and gathering for survival, tea is not his style. He hunts in the huge world of Hyrule - or what was left of it 100 years later. Saving the world against Calamity Ganon and amesia from start, but yet, he should consider a opportunity to try it with civilian. Beside, he _is in_ smash Tournament, might as well blend in. Link nod his head once as he was force out of his room, locking the door as he hike out.

As minutes pass, someone stomach releasing a growl, demand of food. It was coming from Link under his bed. It pull a bed sheet to pull itself out. It was Kirby, who was camping under Link's bed?

Kirby got up to his feet and stretch. His round capable size went oval as he stretch his sore body under the bed and back to himself. He loom over Link's bed to spy if Link is still here. Just his treasure, furnitures like his makeshift bed, a coffee table that has multiple bag of rupees in them and essential stuff of daily use.

He crawl to Link's bed sitting atop and scanning the room carefully. He saw a plate of Mushroom and steak inact on the coffee table. Still warm and steam coming out; freshly cooked. Link was side tracked about his lunch. Kirby mouth was watering and eyes glittering in hunger. But he also notice on his nightstand, was a green cap. Link Green Cap!

Either food or Green Cap. Obviously he went to the food. He couldn't let the hunger bully him any longer. Safely back down to the ground and approach the plate. He inhaled and finish the meal with an ease and swallow. Of course he ate and swell up like a balloon and dwindle to his size as he finish. Rubbing his tummy of satisfaction, then glance at the Green Cap.

Kirby pull a chair stationary near the coffee table and place it beside Link's nightstand. Like a toddler, he climb up, left foot first, body up on seat, and right foot on the chair. When Kirby grab the hat, he lift it above his hand.

 **(Da da da daaa)**

 _You got a Green Cap! A hero once wore this to save the world against the evil king of darkness._

Kirby noticed a dialogue apeared when he obtained the hat has a catchy tone. He paused and observe the hat. A hat is good for Kirby, so he place above his head. A little tighter than usual, maybe Toon Link's hat would fit for his size. Though Breath of the Wild Link no longer use the gear, it was his chance to snag the hero's hat.

As soon as he wear the Hero of the Wild hat, a sudden feeling he can summon a bow and arrow. It magically appeard as expected on Kirby's grasp.

Kirby gaped, examining the bow. Went to stance as he extend the string and aim at the door. No arrow at use, would be terrifying if Link walk in at a wrong time.

Something was missing. The hat is meant to summon a sword? No, it belongs to Link and the Master Sword cannot be held by anyone but only the chosen.

But it's a hat Kirby like. He put away the bow and carefully place himself back to the ground. Hopefully Link wouldn't miss his cap very much.

He trotted to the door, on his round toes to grab the door knob and realized it was lock. Kirby let out a small breath. He is locked in Link's room. But that won't make him quit easily, he's the best hero as to thought of himself.

Kirby look for another exit. Strolling around Link's room, around the bed, a window! The window was wide open, Link enjoyed the nature especially. Technically, that's how Kirby invite himself to the room through there, completely forgotten about it. Kirby puffed up with air, float through the wide window wearing Green Cap, carefully not to damage or pull by the frame.

...

Kirby snuck his way back to his Dream Land room. A Small pink door, nominal size for Kirby height. The door height is actually 4 feet tall. If someone wanted to visit the Star Warrior, the guest had to croutch and crawl on their knees. And inside Kirby's room was vast, waterfall in sight, Green Greens, trees, like an actual nature within!

Kirby close the door, stood to block as he planning to and yelled.

"Oooopyyyuuu." Kirby incoherently yelled in baby tone.

One minute pass, a nearby bush starting to move. Rustling as it make, someone show up, poping its head out, a Green Kirby appeared!

"Hiiii!" Green Kirby welcomed as he sprinting towards Pink.

"Hiiii!" Pink Kirby replied happily waving both his arms.

As the two come together, both Kirby give each other a high-five, more like a high-stub. The Pink Kirby offered Link's cap to the Green. Green express an excitement and happily take the hat and wore it over his head. The tone appeared as Green obtained Green Cap oddly and the dialogue included. Green Kirby hugged Pink in gratitude.

Another Kirby appeared, red as crimson, has a Mario Hat in possession. Red haste toward the duo with a cheerful smile.

"Hiii!" Red greeted.

"Hiii!" Pink and Green greeted in unison.

Pink Kirby want to play with his doppelgängers but he need more hats and abilities. The Pink waved as farewell and onward to find more hats, leaving two Kirbys exchanging glance.

Red Kirby snap its hand and fireball appears in both hand, looking at Green Kirby. Green Kirby pulled out the bow and arrow immediately.

The fun is just a beginning.


	3. Rock Man

**Yes, this will be always be cute. Starring Kirby interacting smashers and how to get them is challenging. Surprisingly I was writing halfway until you review AngelZeroEXE**.

I **do not OWN Nintendo**

Kirby was asleep, outside, in Villager's cosmos flowerbed. Wet saliva was making a trail across his round body, to the rich soil. In beside him was a flower crown, he was in progress crafting a gentle accessory. He even handmade a hat out of flowers!

It was 5 PM, the sun is settling down this evening. Guess the Pink Star Warrior was taking a peaceful nap. Kirby is located near SmashVille, this explain he was dozing in the garden. He also got famish and ate the entire fruits from trees.

Kirby rolls as he sleep, the cosmos shun or lean direction away from where he lay. Either his light mass push the flowers or mother of nature do its course. Definitely Kirby, bcause he snuggle and made a nice core spot in center in nature. He never attend to harm friends or living beings, love is thrown, literally. Power of the Star to give love and become allies.

Crunching stiff grass closing in to the knock out Kirby. The unconscious Kirby did not detect the noise approaching him. The stranger came up to Kirby, sniffing him. The nostril of the person poke him, causing Kirby to stir as he sleep.

The stranger poke again, it was rough contact this time. Kirby slowly open his eyelids, a red blur was now sitting and waving its tail. Kirby rise, seating position and yawn. Bubbles were pop beside him, dream bubbles he made while snoozing.

"Ouuueeryuuu..." Kirby yawned.

Kirby realized a creature was in front of him in instant. The familiar face made Kirby smile, added a soft giggle.

It was Rush.

Kirby hop to his feet and wave at Rush. Rush was eagar that Kirby is in perfect conditon. It was concern at first glance, but his status was orginary.

Rush bark, jumping side to side, destroying cosmos in bad possibility to bloom. Kirby notice the flower petals were shedding off, he immediately look back to his flower crown. Wasn't harm, so he pick it up and held it gently but close to him. The metal canine nudged and lick Kirby once, the Star Warrior laughed happily.

Rush halt, his metallic ear caught something and without thought he went off, leaving Kirby alone. The sweet hero look confuse why he run off, so he stood up to his feet and tailing Rush, curious why he bolted not one word.

Kirby arrive on the sidewalk of SmashVille, Rush met up with his owner. Kneeling and petting Rush in joy to see him not harm. Kirby finally caught up to see Mega Man. Or another word for him is Rock Man.

"Hello." Rock greeted to Kirby and wave his hand once.

How did the both got split and Rush was able to seek him? The two actually went on a stroll particular afternoon. Rush caught a scent of Kirby because of his meal of leftovers fruits and pollen in the air. Mega Man have lost sight of his partner, but he can scan or summon his companion anytime. He chose not to, Rush always on his side.

"Hiii!" Kirby responded, adding a smile.

Rock noticed Kirby and Rush was covered in dirt and bright colored petals stick on their bodies. And Kirby held a flower crown in his hand.

"Did Rush did this to you?" Rock questioned while pointing out dirts on Rush. The Baby Warrior examining himself, he is cover in mess, but it wasn't his mistake. Kirby motioned his body to say no.

"Oh."

Rock starting to brush dirt off on his companion. As soon as he is dirt free, Rush crept to Kirby and starting to lick him. That action tickle Kirby and the Star Warrior giggle in contact. From top to bottom. Kirby roll to the floor and couldn't stop laughing! He became spotless!

Rock approach to the young Warrior with slight smile that caught his attention with Kirby. Dr. Light created Rock to express feelings, which make him unique than other robots. Especially like his son. Use his index finger to direct the radiant white and dazzling yellow flower crown Kirby has crafted. "This is beautiful."

Kirby got really cheerful, someone appreciated his arts and craft. He hold it and lift to Mega Man's face; Kirby was offering as a 'Thank You' gift.

"For me?" Rock inquiring Kirby's offering.

Kirby motion nodding to say yes. He lift his petite hand and pointed out Mega Man Helmet. In theory, the helmet was too large.

"You are correct." Rock said as the lad eject the helmet protecting his head. Revealing his brunette hair. Yes, he have hair for a robot. Kirby stare at Rock's hair, it was a first time to witness his appearance.

Rock exchange his for Kirby and wear it over his head. Rock smiled, it's so sweet gift given by a gentle yet a baby hero. As Rock imagine how it would look how lovely the crown was, now focusing to Kirby, realized he swallow his Helmet. Rock gasped.

"Wait! It's not for eating!" Rock said aloud while lightly tapping Kirby in the back to spit out. He still puffed up, but being push softly causing Kirby to roll by himself. Rock is trying to relieve Kirby to release his gear, but no anvil.

Kirby eventually swallow and got the ability of Mega Man! It was not tasty for Kirby, the reason he wouldn't finish.

"Wait, what ability you can use Kirby?" Rock curiously ask. He know Kirby can use Metal blades, but can he hold more than he could for his type? Can he go beyond the strength that Kirby can channel than Rock?

Kirby digitally summon metal blade in his grasp to present he can only do little things. Rock analyze the pink hero and nod once while Kirby stare the reflection of himself by metal it was creating. "In my world, if I defeat a bad guy that cause havoc, I can get their abilities that help me throughout my journey."

Kirby stared at Rock when he lecture and back to on the metal blade and nibble away on the blade while hearing the story, which Rock immediately react and took the dangerous projectile. Although Kirby won't succumb that easily.

"Don't eat it!" Rock warned.

Tug of war is happening, the disadvantage that Mega Man has activated his Super Arm and force to take the blade away. Kirby frown, Rock dispatch the metal blade to disappear so it won't be left to litter for everyone's sake. Especially Kirby, he will not allow to use the ability of his own damage him. Rush lower its head, rising to Rock silently, Mega Man upset Kirby in a way he did not attend to. He does it because he care for safety.

Rock turn to look at Kirby, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was _just_ behind him!

"Huh? Where did he go?" Rock said to himself. Only witness was his canine, so he ask "Did you see where he went?"

Rush close his eyes while his head rest on the cement side walk solid ground, as if he didn't saw the Pink hero left without notice nor left any trail for him to track. Rock scratch back of his head in concern. He never want to hurt the little one feeling...

Miles away, Kirby have a blast. He summon multiple of Metal blades in the grassy plain field, consume the solid spiky metal components. He also use the blade to spread across the field. He fill himself with air, float upward to the sky above to picture his ideal, using imagination to create a heart shape with blades!

Kirby is still cheerful as ever. Even if Rock was pushing him around, he did not let hopes down because he got Mega Man's helmet!

A new hat Kirby likes. He can't wait for his friends to have!


	4. Samus

**AngelZeroEXE, technically we think alike. I was literally thought out of Samus. Haha.**

I **do not OWN Nintendo, period.**

Kirby stood, observing the Metallic door, center of the metal door was symbolize of 'S' unique design of shock. There, he is now in boundary of Samus's Room.

Kirby rested his side of the body on the door, it was cold when touching against metal, trying to listen any sudden movement beyond the other side. But when he attempt to do this action, the door automatically open, causing Kirby to lose balance. He face planted first on ground unfortunately, a squishy noise and a soft whimper coming out from his mouth.

"Eeeep..." Kirby murmured when landed his adorable face on the ground.

Kirby lift his head slowly and adjust his vision, and now seeking in Samus room. Seems colorless - white wall and black monitors active with a picture of her armor, above the hunter writing table. The room was filled of darkness, looks like Samus isn't home, sweet. Kirby analyzed gray metallic doors, one on left was mid-way open leading the bathroom, second has a white sheet covered bed, presume her bedroom and the right was locked. Could be her small kitchen. Kirby focus went to the center: a lab table display. A beam of light aim above spotlight the table brightly, as if it was meant to.

The Star Hero got his attention towards the flat bed. He got curious and want to peek what rest the spot. He rose from the ground and surveillant carefully and spotted a 3-step ladder. Probably Samus use this for higher shelf. Kirby smiled and walk his way to the useful set up. Sort of heavy, Kirby push the step ladder towards the table. He stationed the ladder, taking baby steps first, left foot, right foot, and one more step.

He glimpse a sight of Samus broken armor. The shattered leg part, temple plate is missing, blaster looks like it was burnt, in process of repairing. Arrange in body structure, the Pink Puffball trail his eyes to the head part, there it is! Samus Helmet!

Such promising for Kirby indeed. There was claw marks on grass colored visor, very large for a beast to cause this damage... who was she engaged battle with? Charizard? Kirby was skeptical, something or someone humongous to cause this damage on the armored suit. But Kirby, he was close enough to inhale or snatch and sprint off without being noticing by anyone.

Before he stretch himself to grab the helmet, lights turn on in a flash of light, footsteps behind him appeared and a stern voice that startled Kirby.

"What are you doing in here?" someone said behind Kirby. The figure was standing in front of the door, in grasp was a missing armor for chest.

Busted!

Kirby, again lose his balance on the step ladder and fell on left. Squishy noise as he splat on his friend yet again, the floor. Kirby rolled his body, turning to the figure and it was a lass, blonde one pony tail haired and wearing a brightly reflected suit. Kirby detect that she is slightly injured, her suit was sear on right arm and torso as if burnt badly. But It is Samus without armor; Zero Suit Samus.

"I will say this once again," Samus say "What are you doing?"

The two exchanging glances, but Samus had a hint of irate glare. Kirby had a neutral expression written all over his cute face. For brief moment, Kirby finally lift his hand as a answer, pointing at Samus injury. She follow Kirby direction and he was mentioning her exposed skin on the abdomen section.

"Hmph. It's none of your business. Now leave." Samus shut him down, using harsh tone at Kirby. Not in a mood probably.

Strangely Kirby obeyed and ran off out of her room. Samus step out of his way for him to dash out. Samus slipped her emotion to a questioning look, pondering why if he would make a excuse he want to stay in her room but... He just ran. Better than Snake, trying to snoop into her room a few times and concealing himself under a box. Implausible thought on Kirby, luckily he listen to her.

Samus close the door, approach to the lab table, pull out a mask and torch to work on her fragments suit together.

Until a one loud thud made on the door. Samus paused, daring not interested and resume back to her armor. Then another thud, Samus got her attention lock on her suit. But it kept happening every 10 seconds.

 _THUD..._

 _THUD..._

 _THUD..._

Eventually Samus had enough. Slammed the tools down on the lab table irritated, vibrates in contact, items and shattered armor shifted slightly. Samus activate the door with a button near the side and it slide to the left.

"What?!" She snapped.

No one was present. Grinding her teeth, it could be a prank. She look front, left to right of the area and not one soul was around. She look down, it was Kirby who had a First-Aid Kit above his head. It was a large kit, Kirby can't balance very well and he cannot see or use hands to knock. He used the box to lean on the door to make a knock. Creative.

Kirby slowly raise his head, carefully not letting the box fell on him and met with the Hunter. A gentle smile Kirby express while Samus stared blankly. For a while, or 1 minute, both sharing glances. Samus step out of Kirby's way and allowed him in to her room. Samus had give in for the young fella.

Kirby smile grew wider and enter himself into the room. He waddled his way carefully, presenting a First-Aid Kit. Samus close the door behind her and approach him, kneeling down to his height and faint smile she express. Samus took the kit from the Star Warrior to see him without being covered. She use her right hand and lightly grab Kirby little stub and shake up and down.

"...Thanks." Samus thanked the cutie. Now going to the box, she make a _click_ sound when opening the kit. At least she appreciate Kirby helping hand.

Kirby rise both stubs in air in triumph that Samus was delighted for his help. He love to help and she is beaten up by someone or something. Observing Samus pulling out necessary supply out of the plastic container, Kirby peek back to the lab table, he sure want the Hunter's helmet real desperate.

"Wait here," Samus commanded, straighten up her back, hands full of supplies and toward the bathroom. A green light turn red on the wall.

When Samus went to the bathroom, Kirby was eating couple of white cloth. He puffed up by consuming multiple of fabrics. His stomach went empty, and the cloth wasn't satisfying. Until he realized Samus went somewhere, it's a possibility he can snag her helmet.

Immediately, he climb back on step ladder. Baby steps going up due to the ladder was petite by his round size. Viewing the helmet, he inhaled. He puffed up, slowly rolling off the step ladder. He swallow and got an ability of Samus!

Right before he will meet up the floor, again, his entire round body is feature of Samus helmet. He fell, but instead of hurting, he bounced three times, and stop. The helmet spared him, Kirby though, his face was smeared on the visor. Kirby got to his feet, feeling dizzy and taking a break. When he regain his stance, he look at the door. Time to escape.

His luck came to an end when the door isn't opening this time. Samus probably lock it when he entered. It's unfortunate, but Kirby has determination not to surrender. Thinking on his feet, he notice the button on the wall. He tried to fill himself with air and ascend, but the helmet was pinning him. So he use alternative solution: the step ladder. Approaching the step ladder, he push the object towards the door. The screech that the step ladder was making on the floor is ear piercing, but he sustained and stationary the ladder to the destination. Decide to pace up, he climb up, press the green button, and the door automatically open.

Kirby hurried back down the step ladder, carefully not to fall also, and ran off happily.

Ten minutes later, Samus exit the bathroom, a aoft towel rub against her left face cheek as she put pressure on certain area and notice the door was open. There was a First-Aid Kit sitting alone on the floor, step ladder near the door... and her helmet was missing. Samus let out a sigh.

"He ran off with my gear." Samus whispered. She doesn't sound furious or disappointed. More of a trick and exchange. The Hunter went to the front door and scan the outside of her room.

"I'll get him later." Samus noted.

...

Kirby hid himself in the bushes near the river. He tried to conceal himself to get a good view of the helmet with reflection on the water. Kirby dance cheerfully, he got a new hat! He is really excited to give them to his friends back home. He has plan establish, but was his plan gathering hats for his friends exactly?

No matter, Kirby want more hats. Now onto the next fighter!

 **Celebrating Tomorrow Smash Ultimate featurting Kirby in World of Light. A new world to campaign. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	5. Ness

I **do not OWN Nintendo**.

A beautiful day in Onett. Sun is bright and lively as ever. Life is peaceful going there and having a picnic in this area is magnificent. A boy with red hat and a baseball bat in clutch resting on his shoulder, strolling on a cement sidewalk. He got soft smile, as if he's heading somewhere. More like playing baseball with his friends; can't deny the weather is beautiful.

Ness casually stroll and nothing to fear. Cars zooming by, where he will come across a bakery shop. But he had a feeling, he was reading something in his mind. He is psychic, he sense famished feeling. He wasn't even hungry, thought it was himself.

Ness shrug it off, sustain to his destination. All of a sudden, he heard the announcer across the street from where he stood.

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

Ness saw Male Robin porting in and Cloud Strife coming from the sky, literally. Seems a battle is going to start in Onett. What great timing.

 **GO!**

Robin charged his Thunder Tome and Cloud observed the surrounding and his opponent's move and environment for advantage. But he also spotted a young lad spectating them not too far from their battle.

"Hi Robin." Ness greeted loudly.

Robin startled, hold his tome in place and glance to the right. Sweat smile Robin couldn't agree a good time to say "Oh, uh, hello! Wonderful day we're hav- urrrgg!"

Cloud strike, using his close friend's Buster Sword by dashing at him in high speed, Robin regained stance immediately and back away and create a blue barrier conceal his body temporary. The Tactician brush himself on his coat and frown. "Well, that was unpleasant." He said, with a growl.

Cloud stared, gripping the large sword in his hand. Expressing nothing but a straight face. Calm and collective, the SOLDIER also notice the lad from the distance. He glanced at the kid, and look back to the opponent, hoping the young youth will not be in his way.

"Hmph," Robin sighed.

The two not so likely gentlemen went on. Explosions, screaming, gloating of Robin successful spell, etcetera. Ness express a sweat smile not to intervine their battle. He can spectate, but got a date with his friends with baseball.

When feel like he stroll for an hour (38 minutes later) Ness caught a sight of Kirby, whom planted his face on the glass window display. He was staring at something behind the invisible barrier cannot be broken or solve, he also sense his hunger...

Cake.

That explain why his mind was filled with other's thought. Don't know the reason why Kirby became a beacon for him. So he approach the Pink Hero with a greeting. "Hi Kirby."

Kirby didn't bother to look at Ness at all. Ness could tell that Kirby was there for hours. It's because Kirby saliva drooled a large puddle around his feet, well, he use his toes to make himself tall, eyes glued on the cake. And Ness realized he place his right foot on the slimy mess, making a ick face and trying to shake it off. It still linger and Ness had to endure.

Ness went around the puddle and get himself to the Pink Warrior. The drool puddle was like a waterfall on his right corner of his mouth. Ness poked Kirby, making a core and it expand back to round self. Poking Kirby was nothing to him!

He wanted the cake, but the bakery is closed. Poor fella, he loves cake; variety sweets on the other side. Ness dug his hand in his backpack, pulling out Smash gold. Maybe Smash store have sweets or asking Princess Peach to bake delicious homemade cake. Although he had to be elsewhere, but helping someone in need _could_ make him reputation stronger for him. But he also love to help his friends, even in other series. As he thought his game can step aside, so Ness has chosen to give the squishy friend a helping hand.

"Hey Kirby, want me to buy you cake?" Ness offered.

When Ness suggested his offer, Kirby unstick his face on the window and look at him with a cheerful smile. His face was flat and his back is still round, it is because he glued his cute face on the window for long period of time. Ness chuckled; hilarious to see him half of a sphere.

Ness waved for now onward to visit smash store for sweets or encounter Princess Peach as Kirby seated himself against a wall, still a paper face and patiently wait for him to return with his promise.

The Sun is beaming bright, cars zoom by as time elapsed, Kirby kicking the air and pat the concrete floor, daydreaming. Eventually the Star Hero face swell up to his nominal size once more.

Kirby contemplating the small town of Onett... no sign of the boy with a red cap and his tummy was beating itself from the inside; churning in hunger. Kirby got disappointed and sorrow grew written all over his adorable face.

Until a voice reached in his right. A same voice that was promised to him. It was Ness holding a picnic basket, fast walking toward Kirby. Kirby rise happily, he look joyful to see the boy appeared with basket in his grasp.

"Kirby! I got this cake for you!" Ness said, almost out of breath.

Ness halt his pace as soon as he stood face-to-face with the Star Warrior. Knelt and gently place the basket and open the wooden lid, there, a slice of Strawberry Shortcake, pink tart to add a nice crunch Graham flavor filled sponge cake with icing filling that has one decorative strawberry gummy on the outside top and the fruit beside the cake for appealing look on a flat paper plate. It look so good that Kirby immediately stretch his hand to grab the cake without savoring every bite.

"Hold on Kirby," Ness lightly push Kirby stubby hand away from reaching inside the basket, instead he take it out himself. "this basket I'm borrowing from Princess Daisy. I can't let it go missing... she'll be really mad at me."

The psychic boy held in front of Kirby "Here you go!"

Kirby eyes glitter in joy and open his mouth to inhale. Ness didn't expect that he would inhale and glance away from him so he won't get anything caught in his eye like dust. When Kirby inhale, hw felt his hat from his head flew off and went into Kirby. Ness move his hand to his head to feel his red hat but isn't at present.

"Kirby my Hat!" Ness yelled.

Puffed up like a ball once more and swallow. He got Ness Hat!

Kirby examine his stubby arms and noticing petite sparks appearing. He gained PSI power. A sensation of strong energy flow within Kirby, but he can control this unique skill. Kirby let out a chuckle, but Ness cleared his throat to capture Star Hero attention.

"Uhh, squishy, may I have my hat back please?" Ness requested, reaching his hand out.

Kirby know that this lad went off to get Cake for him, which is the sweetest thing he could do. He felt guilty for stealing his belonging when he travel just for him and ended up more than he offered. But Ness was not stubborn or annoyed, yet he let out a slight smile.

"Ouuueeeeekay..." Kirby replied, saying _OK_ in his baby language.

Just about when Kirby return his hat, Ness sense something, an incoming attack fro the distance. The PK boy react and stood in front to defend Kirby. In his perspective, there was Thoron dashing in high speed at the two casuals.

"PK Magnet!" Ness chanted.

The strong electric beam of light hit Ness, in result healing or regaining strength. He subside his ability and stare at the distance to see the Tactician let out a sighed. He accidentally aim his magic attack or Cloud evade and it can go very far distance if not used properly. And Robin heard Cloud coming in and dodge his attack. Strife peek at Ness status, he was fine, got a soft side for children like Ness and target his opponent once again.

Ness scratch the back of his head, letting out a smirk.

"Heh, you know Kirby I wasn't supposed to have PK Magnet but Master Hand granted me to use it for Smash." Ness said proudly. "And it's the best move I-"

When Ness turn around to talk to Kirby, he was nowhere to be seen, again. He was talking to himself. Well then, standing alone outside the street, a blank expression, Kirby was just behind him and went poof.

"Ookay..." Ness mumbled.

...

Kirby fled back to his dorm, there, a Yellow Kirby was eager for the Pink Hero to return with the hat. Pink held it to his friend and Yellow happily take the hat and wore over his spherical body. Yellow Kirby cheered and hug Pink in thanking the hat especially.

Yellow went off to Dream Land and Pink Kirby has more to collect. He lock the door and onwards to the next fighter!

 **Author's note- sorry for long absence, Smash is addicting with friends and busy with work. Especially playing in Arena which is hella fun. Maybe we can meet there one day.**


End file.
